1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing device and a processing method of a fiber containing resin.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a fiber containing resin such as a carbon fiber reinforced plastic (hereinafter referred to as CFRP) has been used widely. In such a fiber containing resin, it is desired that fibers be recycled efficiently.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-64219 (JP 2013-64219 A) describes a manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing recycled carbon fibers by use of a CFRP as a material. In the manufacturing apparatus described in JP 2013-64219 A, after a dry distillation step is performed in a dry distillation-carbonization furnace, the CFRP subjected to the dry distillation is cut in a predetermined size. Then, the CFRP thus cut is heated in a continuous furnace.
In a processing method of JP 2013-64219 A, carbides attached to surfaces of carbon fibers in the dry distillation-carbonization furnace are removed by heating in the continuous furnace. However, in the method of JP 2013-64219 A, the fibers are processed at a high temperature in the air atmosphere in the continuous furnace. Accordingly, the carbon fibers make contact with the air at the high temperature, so that the carbon fibers are oxidized to deteriorate. Alternatively, in a case where the carbon fibers are processed in the nitrogen atmosphere so as not to make contact with oxygen, it is necessary to supply nitrogen gas, which increases a process cost.